


My baby makes me feel like I've been livin' in a fairytale

by akfanficlove



Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [9]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Drunk Blaine Anderson, Friendship, Jealous Sebastian Smythe, Jealousy, M/M, Nationals, Party, Regionals Arc (Glee)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: Okay, so maybe Blaine doesn’t handle his liquor very well but it’s his 18th birthday and his McKinley friends are here, and his Dalton friends are here and he just wants to celebrate. A.k.a. Blaine gets drunk off his cute, perky ass on his birthday party and things get heated on the dance floor when Sebastian gets a little jealous of how close Blaine and Sam are dancing. Blam if you squint, but mostly possessive!Sebastian and intoxicated!Blaine. Fluffy in the end because how could I not?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853698
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from James Maslow's "Fairy Tail" (I loooove this song!) I'll link it in the text (since I have no idea how to do this here). Again: My Barry Allen in this whole story is still inspired by 2010 James Maslow's looks and this made it even funnier fully imagining this story in front of my inner eye :D

He is a good friend. He tries to be. So… Good friends don’t shove other good friends of the same friend into the wall, right? Right. Good friends also don’t yell at other good friends of the same friend, right? Right. There is probably come kind of Bro Code for that shit.

But what if the other good friend is holding said common friend way too close? And if said common friend obviously got drunk off his perky, cute ass and grinds said perky, cute ass unabashedly against said other good friend? Is it okay to shove and yell at said other good friend then? _Gosh, his head hurts._

Sebastian sighs and as one hand lifts his glass of whiskey (whoever brought that really had expensive taste, that stuff was _smooth_ ) to his lips, his other hand tries to gently massage his temple. It’s probably around 1 am and the air smells like liquor, sweat and something he can only pin on Blaine’s public school friends that he insisted on inviting. One of them, a tall blonde with lips made for blowjobs, is certain other good friend. Sebastian doesn’t know his name, but he _does_ know that he doesn’t like him. Not because he has his arm slung over Blaine’s shoulder and a hand on his hip. Nope, not because of that, he just seems like a douche.

He’s been watching both of them for a good 30 minutes when James Maslow’s “[Fairy Tail](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTxnIlYJNi8)” starts playing. He knows the song, even likes the song. It’s upbeat, great for dancing, kind of sexy, too. But he obviously doesn’t like it as much as Blaine does because he sees him threading a hand through his messy curls, the gel long gone because of the sweat, and he leans his body back against Blondie McDoucheface’s chest.

Sebastian huffs. _Idiot, making a fool of himself like that._

“If you don’t stop staring, you might actually burn a hole into that guy” a voice next to him says and Barry plops down on the couch next to him.

“Who asked for your 2 cents?”, Sebastian grumbles but Barry is very not impressed. He knows Sebastian’s temper by now and he’s not scared that easily.

“Just saying, Blaine is _really_ getting it on with him. Is he even gay? What am I saying, it’s Blaine, he could convince the reddest republican from Texas to join the parade on Christopher Street Day with that smile and that, oof, that hip thrust apparently” Barry laughs but Sebastian saw it, too. _Enough is enough._

Sebastian gulps down the rest of his drink and gets up. He hears Barry whistle and holler “Go get’cha man!” behind him but his only focus is Blaine. His head feels a little dizzy and the music seems a little dull but after a few long strides he’s standing nose to nose with Blaine.

Hazel eyes snap up when he grabs his wrist and yanks him forward so that Blaine’s other hand has to shoot up to keep his balance. It’s a little off-track, so Blaine collides with Sebastian’s chest anyways. Sebastian flashes Blondie ( _Steve? Simon?)_ a smile and says something like “Sorry, may I…? I bet, you don’t mind, right?” when he lets go of Blaine’s wrist and circles his arm around his waist instead. Then, only then, does he look down and takes in Blaine’s facial expression:

From up close he can see some drops of sweat rolling from his hair line down his temples to his jaw and his neck and Sebastian resists the urge to trace their ways with his tongue. His hazel eyes are wide and a little glassy, probably from the alcohol and Sebastian has to restrain himself from nuzzling their noses together. His lips are slightly parted and glistening, probably from the pink drink in the glass in his right hand, and Sebastian has to force himself to think about anything else but how Blaine’s mouth probably tastes like berries and sugar and tequila.

Instead of doing anything he _really_ wants to do, he smirks and says: “Hey, Killer – you don’t mind me having this dance, right?” Blaine doesn’t answer verbally but shakes his head.

 _Wow, Blaine Anderson speechless, that’s new._ And all it took was him marching in like a kid who doesn’t want to share his toys. Except, that Blaine isn’t a toy. But he also doesn’t like anyone else playing with his… _friend. Yeah, friend._

It’s only then that he feels Blaine moving, dancing again and Sebastian doesn’t hear the music, just feels Blaine’s body move, his body heat, his sweet breath in his nose, hazel eyes boring into his, arms around his neck and he tries to keep up.

He never wants this to end. Never wants to let go. Wants to keep Blaine close. Just like his face that is coming closer and he doesn’t know who is leaning in but they are mere inches apart, he can see Blaine closing his eyes, feels their noses brush – and then someone crushes into them, sends them both almost tumbling to the floor.

“Whoops, sorry, guys”, he hears someone giggle but before he can find his balance again and _kill him_ , he’s gone. There’s just some flash of navy blue and red, so it was a Warbler, but he has no idea who. Blaine’s giggling is what makes him turn around again.

“Ohmygod, S’bastian, ‘m sosorry”, he says but still giggles. Sebastian follows Blaine’s eyes and then, he feels it: His crisp white shirt (okay, not so crisp white any more since the party started a few hours ago) is drenched in whatever sparkly drink Blaine had in his glass, some of it even in his hair.

He should be annoyed. He should be pissed and yelling at someone (not Blaine, that would be like kicking a puppy and not even Sebastian is that heartless). Sebastian, however, starts to laugh. And how could he not when Blaine is standing there, still clutching Sebastian’s right arm, a mixture of shocked and entertained on his face while he tries his best not to laugh but fails miserably.

Maybe it’s the whiskey or that they really won Regionals, maybe it’s Blaine’s dishelved state or Sebastian just finds some courage in himself but before he can stop himself, he yanks Blaine closer, so that some of the wetness of his shirt transfers to Blaine’s and purrs into his ear: “If you wanted me out of my clothes, Killer, all you had to do was ask.” He feels the shiver his words cause and a huge part of him revels in it, that he can make Blaine Anderson shiver without being put in his place right away by a blush, the shake of a head and a dismissive hand movement.

And maybe he pushes his luck, gets greedy but he whispers “Where’s your room?” into Blaine’s ear and he can hardly believe when he gets a soft “1st floor, second door to the left” back. His mind is blank when he answers “Meet you there…” and lets go of Blaine, leaves him dumbfounded on the improvised dance floor as Seb makes his way through the crowd towards the stairs.

He doesn’t know how long he waits without turning on the lights, probably just a few minutes but it’s enough time for him to question himself: What is he doing? There’s a party full of teenagers going on downstairs and he, what, wants to seduce Blaine is his kid’s room? When he is drunk off his ass and Sebastian, too, isn't completely sober? _Classy, Smythe, really classy._

He turns around to leave again when he sees the door open and a small figure enter the room. All his previous thoughts are washed away when the moonlight shining through the windows lights up Blaine’s handsome features, and Sebastian can't help but rush forward to pin Blaine between his body and the door. “You came…” is the only thing he can say and “Are you sure?” and Blaine only answers “Yes”.

He’s so close. So open, willing, _there_ that something in Sebastian aches to touch him, to show this precious boy how he should be treated and worshipped. Blaine’s eyes flutter closed when Sebastian’s face comes closer. _Treated and worshipped?_ _Yeah, like you do now, taking advantage of a drunken boy that seems desperate for affection._

Sebastian stops. Damn... he’s right. Blaine will never forgive him if he doesn’t respect him now. Blaine said he’s not there yet and Sebastian still doesn’t know what that means or when he will be, but he can’t do this now. Not with the state Blaine’s in. All tension leaves his body when he leans down against Blaine’s body, buries his nose in Blaine’s curls and inhales deeply to ground himself. Then he stands up straight again and pushes himself away from the door.

Blaine’s eyes snap open in confusion. “Wha… what are you doing?”, he whispers. Sebastian cups his cheek, nuzzles their noses together and kisses the tip of Blaine’s nose.

“You’re drunk. Hell, _I’m_ drunk. We are in no state to decide if we really want to do this”, he murmurs as he gets lost in the storm behind Blaine’s hazel eyes. “and I cannot risk you cutting me out of your life _again_ just because I did something stupid _again_.” He takes Blaine’s hand and leads him towards his bed.

He sits Blaine down, takes off his shoes and his stained shirt before he lifts the blanket with a “Come on, B, let’s get you to sleep”. Blaine just looks at him and _is he crying?_

“You don’t want me…”, Blaine says softly as a tear rolls down his face. He crawls underneath the blanket. “It’s okay, why should you still want me? Kurt didn’t want me. And you have Barry now, so why” – a sob – “why should you still want me?”

Something in Sebastian aches at the sight of Blaine like this. He takes off his own drenched shirt, his shoes, his loose tie and gets under the blanket, too, only to wrap an arm around Blaine’s waist from behind (where he touches naked skin and _oh my dear Lord, give me strength_ …). He rests his chin on top of Blaine’s curls.

“Believe me, B, I still want to. Damn, I do, you have no idea how hard it is for me to not rip off your clothes and kiss you until you don’t know a single Katy-Perry-song anymore. But I’m really trying to do the right thing here, Blaine. Trying to respect your boundaries, be a good friend and treat you like you deserve. And you don’t deserve a drunken hook-up while your friends are downstairs messing up your parent’s basement.”

It’s silent for a while and Sebastian wonders if Blaine fell asleep. He hears a soft sniffle. “Hard, huh?”

“What?”

Blaine turns around and looks up at him, mischief dancing in his eyes that are still wet from the tears. “You said I have no idea how _hard_ it is for you…”

He smirks down at Blaine. “Mister ‘Prim-and-Poper’ Anderson, did you just make a dirty joke?” At that, Blaine giggles again.

“Just making sure you know that it’s _hard_ for me to. And that I’m glad anyway that it’s me you’re, well, having these problems for.” He averts his eyes, suddenly shy again.

“Man, you’re really hung up on Barry, huh? Listen, B: There is nothing going on between him and me, seriously. He’s hot, yeah, but not really my type. But he’s actually pretty nice, you should try talk to him instead of staring daggers into that kid.”

"I... do not..."

He smirks when he thinks he sees Blaine blush (it’s still dark but he could swear…). “Now, come on, Blaine, time to get some sleep.”

“What about my party?”

“They’re old enough and they know where the door is, they will be fine.”

“Hmm. Okay.” Blaine snuggles closer and Sebastian, well, he doesn’t really mind. If it helps Blaine fall asleep faster, he thinks he can endure some cuddling.

“Sing to me?”

Wait, what? “What?”

Big puppy eyes look up at him. _Oh-oh._ “Sing to me, _please_?”

“Blaine, I… I don’t know…”

The puppy eyes get even bigger (if that is even possible): “But… but, Seb, it’s my birthday…”

Sebastian sighs. “Technically, it’s after midnight and not your birthday any more, Cinderella…”

“Pleeeeeaaaase”, Blaine whines, “pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease…”

“Okay, okay, God. You’re like a 5-year-old sometimes, anyone ever told you that, Anderson? Jeez. Fine. What do you want to hear?”

Blaine’s smile is huge and if Sebastian was a poet or a lovesick fool he might be tempted to say it outshines the moon but he’s none of that. “I don’t care, I just like hearing your voice…”

Sebastian thinks for a moment but then he starts singing:

_“They met at school, that's how it goes_

_Some drinks and then a rose_

_Then plans to meet again_

_He wrote her poems, songs, and prose_

_She knew that he'd propose_

_She only wondered when_

_One night, before they went to bed_

_He kneeled on both knees_

_And this is what he said:_

_I may not be wise_

_And I won't save the day_

_But look in my eyes_

_And know I'll always stay_

_And I won't run away_

_I won't run away…_ _I won't run away_ _"_

He finishes the song quietly and listens to Blaine’s even breathing before he starts singing again. This time even softer to not wake Blaine – he’s not sure he wants him to hear him singing this song:

_“Most days I wake up with a pit in my chest_

_There are thoughts that I can't put to rest_

_There's a worry that I can't place_

_Most nights, I am restless and quiet won't come_

_So I lay there and wait for the sun_

_There's a trouble that won't show its face_

_You came out of nowhere and you cut through all the noise_

_I make sense to the madness when I listen to your voice_

_Darling, only you can ease my mind_

_Help me leave these lonely thoughts behind_

_When they pull me under, and I can feel my sanity start to unwind_

_Darling, only you can ease my mind…”_

_\--_

Songs I used at the end are “[Run Away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MV27NJwIA2c)” and “[Ease My Mind](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCKbw9OJIcg)” by the so, so, so talented Ben Platt.


	2. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have this idea: What if we continued this story together? Like, a community story where you as the lovely people you are have a say in how this series is progressing?

Let's try it like this: Check out my profile and my story-highlight #TeenageDream (I'm ann_kathrin_seidel on Instagram) to participate in how this story continues! There are 3 ways to do that:

1) In my story-highlight #TeenageDream on Instagram: There are polls on stuff I have already planned and I'll give you a few options that might change the plot to some extent (like what song the boys should sing for Nationals or how far things will progress there - holding hands? A kiss? Making out?). There will also be the possibility to leave promts on scenes/ plots you'd like me to include here. I'll update the highlight again and again as the plot progresses.

2) If you need more space: Make a promt in your own Insta-story, tag me (ann_kathrin_seidel) and use the hashtag #partofyourstories to make sure I see it.

3) If you don't have Instagram, no worries: You can also let me know in the comments here.

I'll try to include them as good as I can according to the basic plan I have mapped out for this series - but it really could be fun, right? Let's do this together! I got a free week coming up (finally!) and I already see myself sitting around, wrapped in a hotel's bathrobe, writing all day (#icantwait) - so don't hesitate. And let me know what you think! The


	3. Next work: Opposites attract and we’re the living proof of that

The next work for my #Don'tyouwantmyTeenageDream? - series is online!

**Summary** :

Blaine wakes up after his birthday and Sebastian is gone. He kind of wishes the alcohol had erased the memories of that night but it didn’t. Now the weekend’s over and he has to face Sebastian because he promised to help Blaine with arranging his solo. And that’s what you missed on my series “Don’t you want my teenage dream?”😊

[Read it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406409)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well, that was interesting ;) Things really start progressing from now on... Feel free to leave some love here, on my Tumblr (akfanficlove) or hit me up on Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel). I always love hearing from you! Love you <3


End file.
